Never, Ever
by Siephe
Summary: Oneshot: Inuyasha finds Kagome talking in her sleep. What does she say? What does Inuyasha do about it? IK.


Ok, this is a one shot fic. I wrote this during math and geography. (Worse thing about geography for me, is that it's in French!) This is what minutes of boredom produced. Hope you like it! Read and Review please! Oh yea, please read and review my first fanfic, Unexpected! ^_^  
  
~*~*~Never Ever~*~*~  
  
"Where is that wench?! She's late again! She said she'd be here in three days and it's three days already!" Inuyasha shouted, he was obviously mad.  
  
"Maybe you scared her away, you big meanie!" Shippo wailed.  
  
"I did NOT scare Kagome away!" Inuyasha pounded into the kitsune's head. "I'm going to get her and bring her back!" and with that, Inuyasha bounded off.  
  
Getting into the modern era, he headed towards the tree besides Kagome's room. He climbed onto the tree and peered into her room.  
  
"Hey wench! Your three days are up! Oi, wench, ya hear me?! No more test thingies - " he stopped.  
  
There on the bed was Kagome, fast asleep. The poor girl had been worn out; fighting demons in the Feudal Era and staying up late into the night, studying for her tests and catching up on her homework.  
  
"Oh, great the wench is asleep!" he lowered his voice. Kagome looked so calm and peaceful in her sleep. She looked like an angel.  
  
His ears caught a soft quiet murmuring and followed by a soft sigh. Inuyasha moved closer to the sleeping girl.  
  
"Inuyasha, let me go! I have to do my tests, I already missed a lot of my school work!" Kagome murmured.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" she quietly murmured. Inuyasha fell, leaving an Inuyasha print in the carpet (AN: I'm not quite sure whether Kagome has a carpet or not).  
  
"Damn you bitch! What did you do that for?!" but his words were lost on the sleeping girl. Inuyasha listened closely though.  
  
"The baka, why doesn't he just run away with that stupid clay corpse Kikyo. Then he could be with her and find the Jewel Shards." A few minutes of silence followed.  
  
"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, that's all I hear. No, Kikyo wouldn't do this, Kikyo wouldn't do that. Kikyo is way better than me. I'm just a Shard Detector cause Kikyo's not here, stupid baka." Inuyasha felt guilty.  
  
Kagome continued: "Sigh, stupid me, falling in love with that baka. All he sees in me is Kikyo's reincarnation and a Shard Detector." Inuyasha's ears perked up. She was in love with him? He couldn't believe it! He listened further to see if she would say anymore.  
  
"Sango should just admit she like that lecherous monk." Inuyasha fell down Anime style.  
  
Kagome's dream must have shifted to a nightmare cause she suddenly started to whimper.  
  
"No! Don't leave me! Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Inuyasha! You promised to protect me! How could you possibly protect me when you're not here!"  
  
A pause followed. Then she started again:  
  
"No! Please don't go Inuyasha! Don't go to Hell with Kikyo! You have so much to live for! Don't throw it all away! That's not Kikyo! Kikyo's dead! That's just a clay image of her! Please don't leave me! Inuyasha, I LOVE YOU!" There it was again. Kagome really loved him! He could've leapt with joy. But what about Kikyo?  
  
Kagome started to sob. "I'm all alone. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha, they all left me! I'm all alone! No!"  
  
'Should I comfort her?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome must've switched dreams again. She stirred. Inuyasha knew she would wake up soon. He quickly left. The last thing he needed was to get sat for being in her room when she was sleeping.  
  
He headed towards the Godfather Tree - he needed to think.  
  
Kikyo or Kagome? Past or Present? Inuyasha was confused. He knew he had to choose sooner or later. But the question was who?  
  
Kikyo was the original, she was the one he supposedly fell in love with first. She was more mature. But Kagome had a kind heart and loved him for who he was. She didn't care that he was a half demon like Kikyo did. And she wasn't afraid to show her emotions and had that bright, spark in her eyes. . . She was generous and wasn't selfish. She also had a nicer scent. Kagome would make a great mother for his pups.  
  
Wait a moment, where did that thought come from? It didn't matter.  
  
Inuyasha made his decision. When the time came, he would choose Kagome. Besides Kagome was right. Kikyo wasn't really the real Kikyo (AN: Confusing eh?). Deep down inside, he knew that Kikyo wasn't really herself, that is was just a puppet, but he didn't want to acknowledge that. The Kikyo he knew had died a long time ago.  
  
He owed Kikyo his life; that was it. He had promised to protect her, but had broken that promise and now owed her that. But he didn't owe her his heart; his heart belonged to Kagome.  
  
He would make it up to Kagome, for all the pain he caused her. He promised that. With his mind set, and his heart set. He waited till Kagome got ready and went to get her.  
  
Kagome on the other hand, was confused and sad. What if her dream was a premonition, that would one day come true? No, it couldn't possibly happen.  
  
Her heart was broken, knowing that Inuyasha's heart laid with Kikyo. Tears flowed from her eyes, as she stuffed her backpack with all the things she'd need in the Feudal Era. She was late enough already and surprised that Inuyasha hadn't come to get her already. Which was just as well, because she wouldn't want Inuyasha see her and call her a weakling and tell her that Kikyo would've never let her emotions get the best of her.  
  
Inuyasha smelt tears outside Kagome's window. Why was she crying? It couldn't have because of her and the dream? Could it?  
  
"Kagome, why are you crying?" he whispered gently.  
  
"Go away Inuyasha, let me pack in peace," Kagome responded.  
  
"It's because of me and the dream, right?"  
  
"How did you know about that?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha went up to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Nuzzling into her soft hair, he inhaled her scent.  
  
"Kagome, I would never, ever leave you. I promise that. I love you Kagome. Now and till the end of forever," Inuyasha whispered into her ear. He felt her stiffen up.  
  
"You don't mean that Inuyasha, what about Kikyo? I'm just a replica," Kagome sobbed.  
  
"No, Kagome, you're not. You're Kagome. MY Kagome. Kikyo's gone, the Kikyo that now roams the earth is not Kikyo. I love YOU Kagome. I thought I loved Kikyo, but it was just an infatuation. But I love you, I know it. I love everything about you. You were the first to ever see past the fact I was a hanyou. You didn't care that I was a half-breed. You loved me for who I am. I love you Kagome, you and only you." Kagome turned around to face him.  
  
"Y-y-you really m-m-mean that?" she stuttered. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome hugged the girl. Sobs escaped her mouth. Inuyasha was frightened. What did he do wrong?  
  
"Kagome, why are you crying?" he said in alarm.  
  
"Silly baka, I'm crying because I'm so happy! I love you Inuyasha! I love you so much!"  
  
"I know Kagome, I know my precious, precious Kagome." And with that, Inuyasha lifted the girl's chin up and captured her soft, sweet lips and kissed her passionately, pouring every ounce of love she had for him into that kiss, to show just how much she loved him.  
  
It was a start to a new beginning, a new love. One that Inuyasha knew he'll never regret. And right there, he promised that no matter what, he'll never let his Kagome go. Never, ever.  
  
The end. 


End file.
